What, did you think I'd fall for you?
by Akii
Summary: [KibaKankuro] AU KibaxKankuro fic. Takes place at a college, may or may not be continued.


-

Alright. So this is my first GOOD fanfic. Although, it's not really a fanfic. It's a roleplay I did a while back edited so it could be uploaded as a fic. So sue me. Anyway, I may continue this, I may not. If I do, it won't be all -Kiba's view- then -Kankuro's view- Because, well, it won't be a roleplay. I probably will continue this, but it'll be a looooong time untill the next chapter is up. I'm slow. Bear with me.

Reviews loved. 3 Tell me if you think I should continue it or not.

And, I played Kiba. **I** wasn't the one who was all cheesy. xD

Love, Akii.

-

It was the first day of a term that Kankuro couldn't wait until it ended. He didn't want to go to college, hence the reason he had put it off two years after he graduated from high school. The young male walked towards the large building, his eye slightly twitching when he saw how big it was. /I'm gonna kill my sister...\\ He thought to himself. Of course, there had to be crazy girls at the school, who had started giggling like idiots as soon as he approached the school. Well, he could see probably understand why they were giggling. He had been wearing a rather large sweater with an odd symbol on the front of it. A pair of black, baggy jeans hung off his hips, though no one could see how low they actually were, thanks to the sweater. Covering his feet were a pair of black trainers, and a pair of white socks under them, if people were able to see his feet. He had covered his hair with a beanie, which had cat ears on it. But the thing he knew they'd be giggling at the most was the fact that the male wore make-up, which basically covered his whole face. Purple around his lips, on his forehead, his chin, cheek bones, an inch under his eyes, and some around each of his eye. No girl had ever wanted to go out with him because he wore all that make-up. Like it mattered to him. Kankuro wasn't interested in girls at the moment. He was more interested in his education than anything else. He walked into the building and went to the room that he had been assigned. The male opened the door and walked in, hauling two bags. One was over his shoulder, and the other had been rolling on the ground the entire time. He dropped the one on his shoulder onto one of the beds, and then other on the floor. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he sat down on the bed. He leaned down and untied his shoes and pulled them off, setting them carelessly by the nightstand. He pulled off his hat, revealing his dark, reddish-brown hair that he liked to hide from everyone. The night before he came, he had prayed that he didn't get a roommate. He didn't exactly want one, because he knew the person would just interfere with his studies. He took the bag off his bed and dropped it onto the floor. The male laid back on his bed and sighed, staring up at the ugly, off-white ceiling. "Wish I could paint the damn room," He muttered to himself as he stared at it.

Kiba laughed as he looked down at his pet, Akamaru. The pup had caught a grasshopper, and then it escaped. The dog just sat there, with a face on that could only mean it was the end of the world. Kiba pulled the hood of his jacket down, bending down and picking up Akamaru, placing the dog on his head. He did this a lot, just to see the reactions of other people. He already got several odd looks because of the two markings on his cheeks. Kiba had drawn the triangles onto his face with marker untill he was thirteen, when his parents let him get it tatooed onto his face. Also, he got odd looks because... Well, it wasn't exactly Winter, and the guy was wearing a parka. A fur-lined one with fur around the hood and wrists.

It was obvious that he was a freshman, yet he only had two rather small bags. A backpack, and a half-full garbage bag. The garbage bag was cloths, the backpack things he would need in college and just other random trinkets. He looked up at the college, actually seeing it for the first time. His mother had done all of the work getting him in, so Kiba had never actually seen the building. "Woah. Big." He was apparently talking to the mixed-breed dog on his head, because nobody else was with him. He walked into the building, searching for the room he had been assigned. He wasn't lost, he just wanted to get an idea of where everything was. So, I guess he wasn't searching, he was just looking around. Eventually, he came to his room after what was probably tweny minutes of wandering. He knocked on the door just to be safe, then opened it. He stood in the doorway for a second, then walked over to the empty bed. He set his things down, then turned around. He didn't mind having to share a room, as long as the person stayed out of his personal buisiness. "Hey." He took Akamaru off of his head, setting him down. It had cost him a bundle to actually get to have an animal in the dorm, but he wouldn't leave home without the dog. He looked around, taking in the appearance of what would be his new home for a while.

Kankuro looked at the door when it opened and made a little 'tch' sound. He sat up and watched the other as he sat on his bed. "Hey," He muttered. He rose his eyebrow when he saw the dog. A small twitch happened around his left eye. It wasn't like he hated dogs, but in a dorm room? "Question...what's with the dog?" He asked, looked at Kiba. "Oh, and the name's Kankuro, by the way." He laid on his head, using his arm to prop his head up. His dark eyes trailed up and down the other's body slowly, taking in every detail of his features. He stopped at the triangles and rose his eyebrow in curiousity.

"I'm Kiba." He sat down on his bed next to his stuff, and picked up Akamaru, setting him in his lap instead of on his head. "Couldn't leave without him." He smiled, petting the dog. "His name's Akamaru." Kiba looked over to Kankuro, noticing that he was looking at the red triangles on his face. "No idea why those are there. Used paint to put them there on halloween, liked it, got it tatooed on when I was thirteen." Kiba smirked. "What's with the make-up?"

Kankuro rose his eyebrow and leaned back on his hands. "I've been wearing it as long as I remember. I only take it off at night, or when I take a shower," He told him. "And I'm not wearing it just to hide acne. My skin is flawless." He stood up and picked up one of his bags and opened it. He started to empty things out of it. Notebooks, pens, pencils, a sketchbook, a couple posters, and some other things that he had brought. Those dark eyes glanced at the bags that Kiba brought. "Is that all you brought?"

"Yeah, it's all I really need. A couple outfits and basic school stuff." Kiba shrugged, placing Akamaru back on the ground. Akamaru wandered around, taking in his new surroundings. Kiba stood, picking up the garbage bag and putting it underneath the bed, where it's probably stay for a while. He wasn't one to be organized. He just threw the other bag on the floor, stretching and lying down on his bed. "If I need anything else, I'll go out and buy it. It's that simple."

Kankuro looked at him and put his hands on his hips. "Well, I better not find any of your dirty shit on the floor, got it?" He looked at Akamaru. "That goes for your dog as well." He then put up his posters. The one thing he was happy that was allowed. The posters were mostly of the Japanese singers Gackt and Miyavi. Kankuro then sat down on his bed and picked up the sketchbook. He opened to a fresh page and got a brand new pencil out of the pack he had bought. The male started to absentmindedly sketch the dorm room, with both his roommate and the dog.

"Ah, bite me." Kiba turned on his side, looking at Kankuro boredly. He hadn't really payed attention to how he looked before, but now he had nothing else to look at besides posters and off-white paint. He was staring at his roommate, although his mind was on other things. Such as what he would eat for dinner, when he'd take Akamaru out for a walk next, and other random things.

Kankuro glanced at him and then looked back at his sketch. "Kiba, can you look up at the ceiling for me? And could you put your left hand under your head?" He asked, not looking away from the sketchbook. He had gotten Akamaru drawn, now he just needed to finish Kiba. But if the boy continued to move, he wouldn't be able to finish the drawing.

Kiba shrugged, putting his left hand under his head and looking up at the ceiling as he had been told. He felt awkward, but oh well. Not like it would kill him.

Kankuro smiled and turned to face him. He started to continued to sketch Kiba, glancing at him every once and a while. When he was done, he looked at Kiba. "All done," He said. The male stood up and walked over to Kiba's bed. He showed him the drawing.

Kiba moved to a more comfortable position, looking at the picture."It's good, I guess." He shrugged. Kiba wasn't the kind of person to point out every flaw and good point of something, but it was pretty good. He wasn't that into art, so he didn't know what was average, what was really nice and such. "... What's that?" Kiba pointed to a weird dot on his face in the picture.

Kankuro looked at the picture and the dot. He rose his eyebrow in thought and then erased the dot. "Must have just been a pencil mark." He went back to his bed and put the sketchbook down. The male picture up his other bag and opened it. He pulled off the large sweater, revealing slightly tanned skin, and that his pants weren't very low.

Kiba looked over to Kankuro, staring. After a few moments, he looked away. For some reason he'd been staring a lot lately. Kiba leaned over, reaching for his bag. He couldn't reach it, so he moved closer to the edge of the bed, not wanting to get up. And then, he still couldn't reach it. so, he moved closer yet to the edge. And again.. And then, boom! Kiba fell off of his bed, his leg landing on Akamru's tail. Akamaru yelped, running away and hiding under Kankuro's bed.

Kankuro jumped and looked at Kiba. He blinked and walked over and helped him up. "You alright, Kiba?" He looked him over. "No scratches or bruises?" He asked, continuing to look over him. He realized what he was doing and looked away. He went to his bed and laid on the floor next to it and looked under. "Akamaru? You alright?" He patted the floor sweetly, wanting to get Akamaru out from under his bed.

"I'm fine, nothing's broken." Kiba dusted himself off, then laughed when Kankuro tried to get Akamaru out from under the bed. Akamaru growled, the leaped forward, biting Kankuro's hand. Kiba burst out laughing, sitting back down on his bed. "Seems he doesn't like you." He didn't try to help him, wanting to see how he'd react.

Kankuro let a low growl escape and pulled his hand away. He picked him up and tossed him to Kiba. He sat down and looked at his hand, wincing a little bit. "Dammit that hurt," He muttered. He pulled a pouch out of his bag and pulled some medical stuff out of it. He cleaned up his hand and wrapped it up. He then stood up and turned so that his back was facing Kiba. He took his pants off and dropped them on top of his shirt. He didn't really care who he changed in front of.

Kiba was a little startled when Kankuro threw Akamaru, but he just took him and put him in his lap, petting him. It hadn't been his fault, he'd just been hurt then he faced someone new. "You ju.." Kiba's voice trailed off when he looked up, and he started staring again. He shook his head, looking back down at Akamaru. "You just caught Akamaru at a bad time. He can be moody sometimes... Expecially when someone just landed on him."

Kankuro didn't say anything as he pulled a shirt out of his bag. He slipped it on, and it was rather tight, defining the muscles he had. He grabbed out a smaller pair of jeans and some white underwear. He pulled his boxers off, ignoring the fact Kiba was in the room. He scratched his head a bit before he picked up his underwear. He had nice butt muscles for a guy like him.

Kiba made the mistake of looking up again, and found himself staring. Again. Apparently, this was a new habit of his. But, instead of looking away, he just kept staring. When he noticed what he was doing, he shook his head, placing Akamaru on the floor and laying down on his bed, facing the wall.

Kankuro pulled on the new underwear and then grabbed the jeans. Kankuro pulled them on and then put his dirty clothes in the hamper in the corner of the room. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he sat down on his bed. He looked at Kiba and then at Akamaru and made a small 'tch' sound.

Akamaru growled at Kankuro. Kiba sat up with his legs hanging over the egde of the bed, kicking Akamaru lightly, wich silenced him. Kiba got up to get his bag, not wanting to repeat the whole falling off the bed when trying to get his bag incident. He sat back down with it, oping it and taking out a book. He shoved the bag back onto the floor, laying down. He opened the book to a marked page, and began reading. The book was called 'Tiger Tiger.' It was one of his favorite books, and he had read it at least fifty times, wich you could tell by how worn the spine was.

Kankuro glanced at him and rose his eyebrow. He then stood up and pulled on his trainers, tieing them. He grabbed his hat and went into the bathroom, though he didn't shut the door. He made sure his make-up hadn't smudge and then put the hat on top of his head. The male walked out of the bathroom, going towards the door. He needed to get some air. Well, truth be told, he wanted to get away from Kiba and Akamaru. In Kankuro's mind, the two were very similar. He shook his head and left the room and headed down to the cafeteria. His stomach was growling rather loudly all day, since he never ate breakfast.

Kiba didn't really notice that Kankuro had left. He just kept reading, and when he finished the chapter he was on, he marked the page, sitting up and placing the book on the bed. He had never taken off his shoes, so he didn't need to put them back on. He picked up Akamaru, placing him on his head. He left the dorm, going outside the building. He sat down leaning against the wall, putting Akamaru down so he could run off and do whatever he needed to do.

Kankuro put his good hand in his pocket, since Akamaru had bit his other hand. He frowned when he started to think about them right now. The male shook his head and walked into the cafeteria. When he saw that it was completely full, he slowly backed out and sighed. He decided he'd get food later and started outside. Kankuro wasn't really a people person. Being around so many people made him nervous, and he would usually want to curl up into a ball in a corner. He walked out of the building and glanced around, making a small 'tch' sound when he saw Kiba. The male walked right past him, going towards the football/soccer field.

Kiba didn't make a big deal of it. Akamaru started following Kankuro, wich meant Kiba would have to also. He couldn't let the little dog out of his sight. Kiba put up his hood, putting his hands in his pockets. He laughed when Akamaru decided to bite Kankuro again, this time picking his ankle as his target. He jumped for it, but missed. He tried again, latching right onto it. So much for a second chance at getting on Kankuro's good side.

Kankuro froze when he felt Akamaru bite his ankle. His teeth were clenched and he was growling. The male looked down at the small dog and his eyes narrowed. "Do you enjoy hurting me?" Kankuro asked him and he continued to glare. He got fed up with him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and looked at Kiba. "I swear...if he bites me one more time, I'm getting my own room." He tossed Akamaru onto the grass and started limping back towards the school. The male's shoulder brushed against Kiba's and Kankuro almost froze at the contact.

Kiba frowned, glaring at Akamaru, who backed away whining with his tail between his legs. "Do you want help getting inside...?" Kiba looked over to Kankuro, worried.

Kankuro looked at him. "No. I'm fine," He said and started to walk away again. He was limping rather badly, and he kept wincing when he stepped on it. When he was about four feet in front of the doors, he collapsed onto the ground.

Kiba sighed, frowning when he saw Kankuro fall. Some people were just so stubborn.. Kiba pulled his hood down, walking over next to Kankuro. "Y'want help now ?"

Kankuro glared at the ground, not moving at all. "Why do you care if I want help or not?" He slowly stood up, only causing himself to fall right back down. A sharp cry escaped his mouth when he landed wrong on the foot that Akamaru bit. Tears swelled up in his eyes. "Dammit..."

Kiba sighed. "Quit being a macho jackass and let me help you." He offered Kankuro his hand, frowning.

Kankuro looked at him and sighed. He reached to him and took his hand. /Wow...his hands are so soft...\\ Kankuro thought to himself. The male stood up, using Kiba to support him.

Kiba looked over his shoulder, whistling for Akamaru. The dog walked up behind them, still pouting because Kiba had glared at him. Kiba took Kankuro's arm, putting it around his shoulders and putting his own arm around his waist. "Don't get any ideas. I'm just doing this because it's obvious you can't walk without help." Sure, he had offered to help, but he still wanted to get that somewhat fact through to Kankuro. It wasn't completely true, but, bah.

Kankuro looked at him and smirked a little. "You really think I'd fall head-over-heels for you? Tch...yeah right," He muttered. The male walked inside to the nurse's office with Kiba. He knew the nurse would be able to fix it. When they were in the room, Kankuro sat down, putting his leg up on the small bed. He laid back and let a soft sigh escaped his lips. "Thanks, Kiba."

"No problem." Kiba leaned against the wall next to the bed, not feeling like leaving. He glared down at Akamaru, who had taken a seat next to him, and the dog retreated under a nearby chair, whining.

Kankuro looked at Akamaru and sighed. "Akamaru, I'm sorry for grabbing you," He said. "It really doesn't hurt that much." A small smile played at his features. He winced a little when the nurse touched his ankle.

Kiba smirked. "If it didn't hurt, why were you crying?" he laughed. "Don't think I didn't see that." He wistled for Akamaru, who ran forward. Kiba picked up the dog, placing him on Kankuro's chest, where he proceded to lick Kankuro's face, messing up his make-up.

Kankuro smiled and lightly pet Akamaru. "It hurt at first, but its gotten better." He laid his head on the pillow and looked at Kiba. "Besides, I think Akamaru's forgiven me anyways." The male looked back at the dog and kept petting him. "How long have you had him?"

"Three years. Got him right when he was born. His mother had died giving birth, so I got to bottle feed him." Kiba smiled, looking at Akamaru, who barked what could be thought of as an agreement.

Kankuro chuckled and scratched behind Akamaru's ears. "I bet that was a sight. You'd make a great mother, Kiba," He said, smiling a little. When the nurse was done, he sat up and sighed, taking the crutches. "God, I hate crutches."

Akamaru jumped down from the bed, wagging his tail. "You aren't the only one. I was on them the whole time akamaru was teething.." Kiba shivered, remembering those horrible, horrible months. He had scars on his leg from that.

Kankuro got up and sighed, adjusting the crutches to the right height. He then looked at Kiba. "Well, it looks like you get to baby me for a while," He said and smirked. The male walked out of the room, being careful that he didn't hurt Akamaru.

"But I don't want to!" Kiba whined, following Kankuro. "And I'll pretend I didn't hear that comment about me 'making a good mother,' too." He had forgotten to mention that earlier.

Kankuro smirked to himself as he crutched back to the room. He opened the door and then went in and to his bed, which was messy. He sighed and sat down and put the stuff into his bag and put it on the floor. Kankuro looked at Akamaru and patted the bed lightly. "Come here, Akamaru. I wanna ask you something."

Kiba lifted an eyebrow at this, sitting down on his own bed. Akamaru jumped up onto Kankuro's bed, replying more to 'come here, Akamaru' than the wanting to ask him a question part.

Kankuro picked him up and whispered into his ear, "Will you give Kiba and I some privacy for a bit? I wanna ask him something." Kankuro looked at Akamaru and pet him lightly. He hoped Akamaru would give him some time to talk to Kiba.

Akamaru barked, jumping down and heading into the bathroom. He had nowhere else to go. It was odd how much the dog understood, really.

Kankuro smiled and he scooted down to the edge and he shut the bathroom door. He then moved back up to his pillow and looked at Kiba. "Kiba...about what I said earlier. That you'd think I'd fall head-over-heels for you? I um...well..." He nibbled on his lower lip, having problems telling him.

"You what?" Kiba looked confused. He was rather dense when it came to these kind of things.

Kankuro swallowed and sighed. "I like you," He told him. "There...I said it." He looked away from him, a light blush on his face.

Kiba smiled, laughing lightly. "Now, I have a question for you." He smirked. "Why the hell did you need Akamaru gone to say that?"

"Didn't want to get bitten again, I guess."


End file.
